Katniss and the Careers
by srr13
Summary: What if Katniss, before entering the games, made a connection with Cato and instead of Peeta, joined the careers? With choices comes consequences and this one has many. Can Cato protect her or will Peeta have to save the day? Crappy summary and slow beginning but does become good, trust me!
1. First Sights

Chapter 1: First Sights

Cato first saw her at the opening ceremonies. She was in the last chariot, looking as if she was engulfed in flames with the scrawny blonde boy holding her hand all the way to the City Circle. He wanted to talk the Girl on Fire, as she was named, after the ceremonies but she was immediately taken to the elevators with the ridiculous escort for District 12 teetering along beside her.

Clove was tugging on Cato's outfit ushering him over to the District 1 tributes, Marvel and Glimmer. Marvel was smirking at Cato when he called out, "Whacha staring at, 2? The girl from 12?"

"Yeah," Cato replied. "she seems different then the other tributes."

"That's because they light her on fire." Glimmer sneered. "You better not be thinking of having her join us, 'cause she wouldn't do us any good."

"I'm the leader of this group, not you Glimmer. Besides, she might surprise us in training." Cato huffed, walking towards the elevators.

Katniss was shocked when she saw the boy from District 2 staring at her. His blonde hair and blue eyes, he was attractive and alluring. But with his tall and muscular build, it made him look rugged and tough. He was most likely to be the leader of the career pack, Katniss thought. He had a look of grim determination in his face when he was staring at Katniss. She couldn't tell if the look was to kill her or have her join the alliance. Katniss had decided that the look was just him figuring out how to kill her.

Right when she was getting ready to talk to the District 2 boy, Effie was steering her to the elevators, her fingernails digging into Katniss' shoulder. Once she was inside the elevator, her mentor Haymitch slurred, "Whacah starin at that career for? He will never let you into his group."

"Just sizing up the competition." Katniss mumbled.

Effie was ecstatic about her District's performance in the opening ceremonies and kept on talking about it, while Katniss let her mind wander to the District 2 boy that had caught her eye.

Back in his room, Cato allowed himself to think of the girl from District 12, fire girl, as he called her. Her olive skin, grey eyes, and chocolate brown hair made her look sweet and innocent. She'll probably get lots of sponsors because of her stunt during the opening ceremonies. Unlike the others from the outlying districts, she seemed fearless. As Cato replayed the reapings, he saw the fire girl volunteer herself for the small girl that was reaped. She stood in the stage with no emotion, as if willing herself not to cry.

Cato saw Clove leaning on his door, smirking. She walked in and sat next to him on the bed. "She is different." Whispered Clove, watching the fire girl on the screen.

Cato turned to Clove then asked her. "Do you like me?"

Clove turned to him with wide eyes then laughed lightly. "What?"

"You heard me, do you like me?"

Clove sighed then replied. "You're nice and good looking but no, I don't like you. Why'd you ask?"

"I need to be likeable to get sponsors." Cato mumbled turning back to the screen. "Just like the girl from 12."

Clove stood up and walked over to the door. She called out to me. "You're likeable, Cato. Don't worry about getting sponsors."

"Not as many as the fire girl."

"So you really want her in our alliance?"

"Yeah."

"What if she's no good?"

Cato smiled at her. "Guess we'll find out."


	2. First Day of Training

**Okayy so I forgot to add a author's note in my first chapter! Well, like always, I don't any part of the Hunger Games and I hope you enjoy this story! Please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Day of Training

Katniss and Peeta were the last ones to arrive at the training center. Peeta tried to hold her hand, but she slapped it away.  
"What are you doing?" Katniss whispered.  
"Haymitch thought that it was a good idea if we looked like a couple. Since after last night, all of Panem thinks we are." Peeta replies dropping his voice so the others couldn't hear.  
Once all of the tributes were allowed to go try out the stations in the training center, Katniss started to walk towards the archery station, before Peeta put a hand on her arm and pulled her back. "Haymitch also said not to show any of the other tributes our talents until our individual time with the gamemakers, so on archery for you."  
Katniss pulled her arm and out of his grasp and started down her original path. She halfway there, she turned around and said to Peeta, "I don't give a damn what that drunk has to say, I'm gonna shoot if I wanna shoot. Let's just hope that you're not in the way when I do." With that, Katniss strung one of the bows and pulled back. She slowed her breathing and released the bow, allowing the arrow to hit the dummy in front of her.  
Bullseye.

Cato turned around when he heard Fire Girl start to yell at the guy from her district. She strided over to the archery station and hit the bullseye on the dummy. Cato smirked then sliced the head of another dummy off with a sword. Clove was watching too and whispered to Marvel and Glimmer, then they all turned to Cato.  
"What?" Cato huffed.  
"We want her." Marvel said while Clove and Glimmer nodded enthusiastically.  
"Who? Fire Girl?" Cato replied, stabbing a dummy in the chest. "Sure she can shoot, but what else is there to her?"  
"You said it last night," Clove stated. "she's likeable, so she can get us sponsors if she's with us."  
Cato turned to Glimmer. "I thought you didn't like her."  
"She can help us win. Besides, if she doesn't help us, then we can just kill her."  
Cato shuddered at the thought if Glimmer killing Fire Girl. It made him sick to think that Glimmer can just kill a girl off without even caring. Then he remembered what Brutus told him.  
Brutus said that to be able to win the games, you had to be ready to kill the competitors. He knew that Cato needed to win, so that he can give his winnings to his family. Outside of his hard exterior, Cato was passionate for his family an had a soft spot for the Fire Girl from District 12.  
"Fine." Cato snapped. "I'll go talk to her." When Cato walked over to Fire Girl she shot another arrow at the bullseye and looked at him.  
Cato didn't know why but when he looked at her, Cato knew that he wouldn't be able to kill her in the arena.

Katniss fired another arrow then saw the District 2 boy staring at her, dumbfounded.  
"Whacha staring at 2?" Katniss asked, putting her now back on the shelf.  
"You're pretty good at shooting arrows, Fire Girl." He smirked, walking closer.  
Katniss narrowed her eyes at the boy. "I have a name you know."  
The District 2 boy raised his hands up in surrender. "Then what is it?"  
"Katniss." She said walking over to the knot tying station.  
"I'm Cato." He said, following her.  
Katniss turned around, making her stumble into Cato. He put his muscular arms around her and crushed her to his chest to keep her from falling. Katniss could feel his abs through his thin shirt as Cato pressed her against him. They could hear gasps from the other tributes when they saw Katniss in Cato's arms. Peeta's blue eyes were blazing and the rest of the Careers were heading over to them.  
"Well what do we have here? You trying to squeeze the life out of our newest recruit?" The girl from District 2 sneered at Cato. "I'm Clove by the way, and that's Marvel and Glimmer the District 1 tributes."  
"Recruit?" Katniss looked up at Cato confused and pushed out if his grasp on her.  
"You're with the Careers now baby." Marvel said triumphantly for the whole Training Center to hear then dropped his voice so that only their group could hear. "That is, if you want to be."  
Katniss nodded her head once. "I'm in."

Cato was surprised when Katniss accepted their offer to join the Careers, but he didn't show it. Instead, he looked at her sternly and stated. "Well then Fire Girl." She cringed at the nickname. "Looks like we've got some work to do. You can shoot a bow and arrow pretty well, by can you use any other weapons?"  
"I'm kinda good with a knife, but that's about it. But I know a lot about the forest and what food to eat." Katniss said walking away from the Careers.  
"Where you going, 12?" Glimmer yelled.  
Katniss turned around and smirked. "I thought you said that we had some work to do!"  
By lunchtime, Katniss was able to accurately stab a dummy in the chest, and almost slice off a body part with a sword. It was mainly Cato with a little bit of help from Marvel, while Clove was throwing knives an Glimmer was practicing her aim at the archery station.  
Cato was happy that Katniss was with the Careers now, since he didn't have to kill her. She was improving greatly and has earned her a spot among the Careers. Even Glimmer is starting to get along with her.  
When lunch came around, Clove offered for Katniss to sit at their table. She declined, saying how she needed to catch up with Peeta. Cato kept in stealing glances at her throughout lunch, seeing Peeta throwing his arms around wildly while Katniss sat there wide eyed. Peeta started to raise his voice to a yell, making the whole room look at him. Cato only started over to Katniss when Peeta stood up and started screaming.


	3. Turning or Flipping Tables

Chapter 3: Turning (or Flipping) Tables

After choosing to sit with Peeta instead of the Careers, Katniss immediately regretted it. He was lecturing her in how idiotic it was for her to abandon Peeta, shoot arrows first, and to train with the Careers. His voice was raising to a yell once he got to the part of Katniss falling into Cato's arms, but he started shouting when Katniss told him that she was in the Careers' alliance.  
"You what?" Peeta screamed, standing up.  
"I joined the Careers, they can keep me safe." Katniss mumbled backing her chair away from the table.  
"I can keep you safe Katniss goddamnit! Ever think of that?" Peeta flipped their table sideways then threw Katniss out of her chair and to the ground. That's when the Careers ran over, but not before Peeta could say, "Watch your back, Katniss. If you're not with me then I'll have to kill you."  
Marvel and Clove helped Katniss up from the ground while Cato grabbed Peeta and dragged him away from Katniss.  
"Are you all right?" Marvel asked ushering Katniss over to the Career's table and pulling out a chair.  
"Yeah I'll be fine." Katniss said plopping down into a chair. "He just freaked out on me for training with you guys."  
"Glimmer is with Cato and Peeta, let's hope that Cato doesn't kill him before we even enter the arena."

After dragging Peeta into the hall, Cato pinned him up against a wall and snarled, "What the hell were you doing?"  
Peeta spat out, "I could ask you the same question, 2. I was trying to keep her away from you guys, so I won't have to see her get killed."  
"So you were protecting her by shoving her to the ground and threatening to kill her?" Cato hissed. "She's with us now though, and I will do everything in my power to keep her safe."  
Peeta shove Cato away and straightened his shirt. "Promise?"  
Cato nodded his head. "Promise."  
Cato and Peeta headed back into the lunchroom to see Katniss sitting in between Marvel and Clove. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the food on her plate, but she looked up when she saw Cato sit down across from her.  
Cato covered her skinny, bony hand with his big, rough one and asked her, "You okay?"  
Cato didn't know why but she seemed to crumple in front of his eyes. A single tear fell down her face as she looked down at his hand covering Katniss'. "He saved my life, now he's trying to take it from me. Without him, I would probably be dead."  
Cato's grip on her hand tightened, as if telling her that she had support from him if she needed it.  
"If you need to, we're here for you." Marvel said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
Katniss opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by a voice telling the lunchroom to head back into the training center. Cato slowly stood up then walked over to Katniss. Once she stood up, Cato put his hand on the small of her back and ushered her back into the training center and right to the spear throwing station. Cato handed Katniss a spear and gave her one tip, "Let out your emotions and fire the spear."

Katniss slowed her breathing and imagined she was back in the woods at District 12, the took the spear back and tried to throw it straight; but it punctured the dummy in the shoulder. "I can't do it." She mumbled trying to walk back to the archery station, but Cato stopped her and turned her back to the spears.  
"Hey," Cato grabbed her chin gently, making her look into his yes. They were warm and trusting. "you can do anything that you want, as long as you try."  
"Really?" Katniss mumbled.  
"You trust me, don't you?" Cato picked up a spear and placed it in her hands. He moved behind her and placed her hand correctly on the spear.  
Breathe, Katniss, he's only helping you throw a spear. Katniss thought as Cato pressed closer to her. He covered his handover hers and guided her arm back they released the spear and it went straight into the dummies chest. Cato stepped away as she turned around.  
"We make a pretty good team." Cato said, smiling.  
Yeah, in more ways then one. Katniss thought.  
The rest of the time Katniss, Cato, and Glimmer went around to the fire building, camouflaging, and snare building stations. While the tributes were departing the training center, Cato grabbed Katniss' arm and whispered into her ear, "Meet me on the roof tonight after dinner, okay?" Katniss nodded and kept on walking.  
She rode the elevators up with the District 4 and 5 tributes, along with Marvel and Glimmer. Once the doors opened to her floor, Katniss was greeted my three angry sets of eyes laid on her.  
"You have some explaining to do." Haymitch said sternly.

Cato found her sitting on the roof, sniffling. She looked so innocent, just sitting on the floor willing herself not to cry. Cato sat next to her, "Hey, you all right?"

Katniss looked up and was shocked to see Cato sitting next to her. She wiped her eyes then quietly responded, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"No, you're not." Cato lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. They were bloodshot and puffy around the edges. "You haven't been all day. What's wrong?"

"It's Peeta. He's been acting weird ever since lunch; he practically threatened to kill me if I stayed with you, Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer. "Cato tensed when he heard this. Peeta acted like he was trying to protect her outside of the lunchroom, but he was just trying to keep Katniss away from him.

"Come here," Cato slipped his arm around her waist and let Katniss rest her head on her shoulder. "I promise you, once we get in the arena I won't let him come near you. I will protect you no matter what."

"How?" Katniss sniffled again as Cato felt one of her tears drop onto his shoulder.

Cato sighed. "Let's just say that for anyone to come near you, they'll have to go through me." Katniss laughed lightly and he grinned. "What?"

"I'm trying to think of how a girl from District 12 can end up with a boy from District 2." Katniss said.

"You're different than the others, you don't cower away from us. I actually first noticed you when you volunteered yourself for that little girl." Cato felt her tense up at the mention of the girl.

"That's my sister, Prim. I promised her that I would come home to her. But now, I don't know if I can keep that promise." More tears started to fall down Katniss' face.

"You will get home to her, swear to you that will happen."

"Why are you helping me out?" Katniss lifted her head and searched Cato's eyes.

"Just turning the tables on the capitol. And know that I know you, I'm not letting you go."

Katniss buried her face into Cato's chest and started crying. Cato wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**So I put a little bit more Katniss x Cato in this chapter, hope you liked it! Also, the more reviews I get, the faster I update!**


	4. Closer Than Ever

**Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who reviewed! The more reviews i get, the more I'll write! Warning everyone now, this chapter's a little bit short but it's needed! Keep on reviewing and enjoying!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Closer Than Ever

After the night that Katniss spent with Cato on the roof, they have been inseparable. They eat lunch, train, and steal secret moments with each other. Haymitch was wary about the idea at first, until he met Cato, then he was sold on the idea of Katniss being in the Career alliance. Peeta on the other hand couldn't hate Cato more. Clove and Glimmer had grown to get along with her and Katniss even helped them with shooting a bow and arrow.  
Katniss snuck up behind Cato and jumped onto his back. Cato used his first instinct and flipped Katniss over his shoulder then pinned her to the ground with his knee on her chest. The wind was nocked out of Katniss as she looked up at Cato. His stony face turned soft and remorseful once he noticed that it was Katniss pinned to the floor.  
"Hey." Katniss choked out. "You really know how to flip a person."  
Cato immediately dropped to the floor and helped her into a sitting position. "Shit, I didn't mean to do that."  
"It's alright, I'll be fine." Katniss stuttered.  
"I'm really sorry Katniss, are you hurt?" Katniss looked into his eyes and saw that they were filled with concern and regret.  
Katniss put a hand to the back of her head and felt a lump rising there. She should tell Cato but she knew better; if she told him then he'd insist that she stop training and Cato would blame himself for hurting her. Katniss was surprised that she knew Cato so well after only 3 days of knowing each other.  
And soon, they would be fighting to the death together.  
"I'm fine, just a little bit shocked." Katniss replied.  
Cato exhaled and helped her up from the floor. "Good, 'cause you know how much I hate to see you in pain, especially when I caused it."  
Marvel was walking over to them ad grabbed Katniss' other arm and helped Cato lift her up. "Jesus Cato, you trying to kill her already?" Marvel mumbled while Cato shot him daggers.  
"I'm fine, besides, I'll probably get a lot worse in the arena." She said, grabbing another knife to throw.  
"No you won't." Cato and Marvel said in unison.  
Katniss threw the knife at a dummy then turned to the guys.  
"How do you know?"

"Like I've said many times before, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you in there." Cato said, looking at Marvel.  
Marvel cleared his throat, "Me too, we have to stick together."  
Peeta picked the worst moment to come over and check on Katniss.  
Cato clenched his fists when Peeta put his hand on the small of her back and asked, "Are you alright? That was a pretty nasty fall."  
Katniss flinched away from him and stepped closer to Cato, who slipped his arm around her waist and anchored her to his side. "Why would you care?" Katniss hissed at Peeta. "You've acted like I don't exist and now that I have one fall you're all concerned?"  
Peeta dropped his voice when he spoke again so they wouldn't attract any more attention from the other tributes. "I've always cared about you, but it's that he," Peeta jabbed a finger at Cato. "was the one that dropped you."  
Cato was disturbed by the thought of him hurting Katniss so much that he wanted to hit Peeta for even bringing it up. Cato controlled himself by thinking of Katniss' steady warmth beside him and having her closer to him.  
Heck, he wanted to kiss her already.  
Peeta, not taking the hint that the others didn't want him around, asked Katniss, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
Katniss nodded her head and tried to slip out of Cato's grasp, but he slipped his other arm around her and pulled her to his chest.  
Katniss looked up at Cato and whispered, "I'll be fine, you can trust me."  
"I trust you, it's bread boy that I don't trust" Cato huffed.  
"If he tries anything, I'll let you kick his ass."  
Cato gave Katniss a squeeze then released her. As she walked away, Marvel leaned over to Cato and whispered, "You like her, don't you?"  
Cato nodded his head, "Yeah, but I don't know what to do."  
Marvel patted Cato's shoulder and walked away, leaving Cato to watch Katniss join Peeta.

Peeta lead Katniss over to the vacant fire buliding station so they could talk.  
"So what did you want anyway?" Katniss asked.  
Peeta paused before answering. "I want another chance."


	5. Sparks Will Fly

Chapter 5: Sparks Will Fly

"What?" Katniss yelled at Peeta, throwing down a piece of flint causing sparks to erupt off of the ground.  
"Listen, I know I messed up before but I finally understand why I pushed you away." Peeta exhales a breath. "I wanted you to stay alive, to become the victor this year. With me, I would hold you back, but with Cato, he will make sure you win."  
"So if you'd hold me back, then why do you want another chance?" Katniss asked, glancing over at Cato. He mouthed 'you okay?' and Katniss nodded slightly.  
"I know I can protect you now, so ditch the careers and come with me." Peeta tried to grab her hand, but she snatched it away.  
"What would happen if you lost me?" Katniss whispered, barely audible.  
"I won't lose you, Katniss. I'll make sure you win even if that means that I have to kill myself." Peeta said.  
"You can't kill yourself for me, I won't let you." Katniss mumbled.  
"It's not up to you, I'm doing this with or without your blessing." Peeta raised his voice to a yell. "I need you Katniss."  
Katniss started to slowly back away and whispered, "Why are you doing this to me?"  
Peeta looked down at the ground then moved towards Katniss. "I'm in love with you."

Cato watched her the whole time that she was with Peeta. Once bread boy started to advance on her and Katniss' eyes widened to the point that she was freaked out, Cato started walking over to them. Peeta had her pinned against a wall with a snarl on his face. As Cato came closer, he heard Peeta repeating, "Do you understand?" and "Why not?" while Katniss vigorously shook her head no. She sent one glance at Cato as if saying help, and he wrenched Peeta off of her.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Peeta asked trying to shake Cato off without success.  
"Can't you tell?" Cato said, shoving Peeta backwards. "Getting you off Katniss."  
Peeta huffed then said, "Why? We were just talking."  
"Just talking?" Katniss snapped, trying to move towards Peeta, but Cato grabbed her around the waist and held her back. "You were practically threatening me!" Katniss screamed, causing all of the tributes to look over at her, Peeta, and Cato.  
Cato flipped Katniss around so she was facing him then asked, "What did he say to you?"  
Peeta smirked then said, "She's not gonna tell you anything, she just shuts everyone out. Good luck." Peeta sauntered away to another station, lightly laughing.  
Cato shook Katniss, who was limp in his arms, "Katniss, don't you dare shut me out. What did he tell you?" Cato shook her again then spoke again, louder this time. "Please, Katniss."  
Katniss looked up at Cato's face, her grey eyes rimmed with unshed tears and whispered, "He said that he was in love with me."

Katniss felt Cato tense up and hold her more tightly to his chest. He opened and closed his mouth as if trying to find the words to say something. "Is that all he said?" Cato managed to say.  
"He wants he to join him in the arena. Kept on saying that he needed me." Katniss blurted out, trying to wriggle out of Cato's grip.  
Cato let go of her and started to clench and unclench his fists then asked, "Does he know how to take no for an answer?"  
Katniss laughed, "At least you're fine with what happened."  
"Hey, if you're fine then I'm fine. You are fine, right?" Cato looked into Katniss' eyes.  
"Yeah, he's just being weird. He saved my life once."  
Cato grabbed Katniss' arm and lead her into the hallway. Once out there, Cato said, "Okay, now spill. How did Peeta save your life?"  
"It was just after my dad died, my mom had shut down and we were starving. I was picking through trash cans in the town when his mom caught me and threatened to call the peacekeepers on me. It started to pour so I hid underneath a tree when I heard Peeta's mom yelling at him from inside the bakery. He came outside with two burnt loaves of bread. He ripped off part of one loaf and threw it to the pigs. The other part, he threw towards me. It fed my family for a few days and after that, he gave me the hope that I could survive, and provide for my family. Without him, I probably wouldn't be here today." Katniss leaned against the wall for support, and watched Cato stand there stunned.  
"I never knew that you've been so much, I'm so sorry." Cato pulled Katniss into his arms and held her tight.  
"It's fine, but I really don't like sympathy." Katniss mumbled into Cato's chest.  
"I never realized something." Cato held Katniss out and put his hands in her shoulders.  
"What?" Katniss looked at him quizically.  
"How strong of a person you are."

The words were out of Cato's mouth before he knew what they were, but he really meant them. Katniss smiled up at him then said, "C'mon, it's lunchtime."  
Cato put his arm around Katniss' shoulder. When they walked into the lunchroom, everyone's head snapped up at them. Clove and the other careers were smiling at them, while the others looked at them with a murderous rage. "They're just jealous of you, that you're amazing enough to be in the career alliance." Cato pulled Katniss closer to him and glared at the other tributes.  
"Well hello you two, have a nice chat?" Clove said as they sat down.  
Marvel thumped Cato on the back then asked, "So what was that thing between you and Peeta earlier?"  
Katniss looked over at the two boys wide eyed then said, "Nothing, he just wanted me to ditch you in the arena and go with him instead."  
The careers looked at eachother then broke out into deep laughter. Through laughs, Glimmer said, "Why would you do that? Bread boy over there can't do anything accept camoflauge himself into a tree."  
Katniss chuckled then said, "So what's your strategy for the private session?"  
Everyone quieted down when Katniss asked this, and Cato was the first to respond. "Easy, throw some spears, stab a couple of dummies, what about you fire girl?"  
"You seriously don't know?" Katniss said sarcastically, as the careers laughed around her.


	6. Confessions and Decisions

**AN: So sorry guys! I've been really busy lately and haven't been able to update anything! Anyway, I'm back and hopefully I can get Chapter 7 up soon, but I can't give you any promises. Although, I can promise you that the more you review, the faster I update. Gracias for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Confessions and Decisions

Katniss immediately went to the roof after her private session with the gamemakers. Knowing that she had to face Haymitch, Effie, and Peeta sooner or later, she chose later and hoped that Cato found her. Katniss didn't know why she was so open and close to him when they had just met, but she liked baing able to talk to someone before getting thrusted into an arena and having to kill other children. Katniss felt that she and Cato were friends, but edging to something more, and she liked it. Just when she was getting the strength to go back and talk to the others, she heard the roof door open with a bang then Cato calling her name.

"Katniss, I know you're up here." He said, trying to find her. She was hidden in the corner of the greenhouse, not seen by the normal eye; but Katniss had forgotten that Cato wasn't a normal guy. Upon finding her, he crouched down in front of Katniss and moved the hair out of her face. "What's wrong, no one's seen you since your private session."

"Well here I am, so you've seen me." Katniss tried to joke lightly. She looked up into Cato's blue eyes, which were warm and trusting unlike their fixated icy glare around the other tributes. "I'm pretty sure that I sealed my death wish in there by shooting an arrow at them, but they should've been paying attention to me."

"You what?" Cato yelled, making Katniss flinch. "Sorry I'm just, surprised. I never thought that you had that in you."

Katniss grabbed the end of her braid and started fiddling with it. "That's what everyone thinks, but how did I survive in District 12, supporting my mom and Prim after my father passed away? I'm a lot more capable of stuff then you think."

Cato leaned down and pulled Katniss to her feet while saying. "I always knew that you were capable of doing it, I would never doubt you for one second. You're the girl on fire, remember? Shooting the arrow at them proves that the flame still burns."

"I still have myself a death sentence in there though, I'll be lucky to make it out of the bloodbath alive." Katniss mumbled, walking out of the greenhouse.

Cato sighed and shoved a hand through his hair, "You're not going to die in the bloodbath, Katniss. I'm going to protect you, to make sure you win and return home to your family."

Katniss suddenly stopped and peered up at Cato, "What about you? Only once person comes out of these games alive, and what if it's us in the final two?"

Cato had never thought about what Katniss asked him, he was so preoccupied with keeping her safe and getting her out of the arena alive. Katniss spoke again and placed a hand on his arm, "I'm not gonna let you sacrifice yourself in order to save me."

"I don't wanna loose you though." Katniss retorted.

Katniss took her hand off of Cato's arm and said, "That's it? You don't wanna loose me? I know we've only know each other for three days but… never mind." Katniss trailed off and looked down.

Cato was concerned for Katniss, he had never seen her have an outburst or anything close to what just happened. "But what Katniss?" He asked softly.

Katniss huffed and walked over to the ledge of the roof then spoke again, her voice barely a whisper "I like you Cato, that's it. I just don't know what to do about it. In a few days, we'll be in the arena probably not making it out alive, so might as well get it off my chest."

Cato walked over to Katniss and leaded on the ledge next to her. "Wow"

Katniss let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah. Sorry, I had let it out. If you want me out of the alliance, I understand completely .

Cato sighed then turned to Katniss, "It's just the opposite, actually. There's no way in hell that I'm letting anyone come near you now."  
"But why, Cato? Why me?" Katniss whispered edging closer to him. "There are so many other people, Clove, even Glimmer. I'm trying to understand-"

Cato cut her off by cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. He didn't smash his lips to hers; he was gentle and delicate; tentative at first then more passionately when she kissed him back. His hands moved from her face to one tangled in her hair and the other on her lower back, pushing them closer together. Katniss wound her arms around his neck as she played with Cato's hair, never once breaking the kiss. Cato was overjoyed that Katniss felt the same way about him that he wanted to hole her tight, call Katniss his, and never let her go.

When they finally came up for air, Cato pulled her against his chest and asked gently, "Do you get it now?" Katniss nodded her head yes against Cato's chest.

Suddenly, Katniss stiffened and looked up at Cato. "So where does that put us?"

Cato slowly rubbed his hand on her back then said, "Um, I would like for you to be mine, if that's fine."

"Yours as in…?" A slow smile started to spread over Katniss' face.

"I want you to be my girlfriend, if you want to be." Cato said shyly. He didn't know why he was suddenly shy, but Katniss makes him act like someone completely different.

Katniss bit her lip and said, "Yes, do we tell the others?"

"Speaking that I want to scream it from every rooftop in Panem that you're mine, yes we should tell the others." Cato said, letting go of Katniss and lacing his fingers with hers and walking to the roof door.

"You ready to face them?" Katniss asked shakily.

Cato smiled and kissed her cheek, "As long as you're with me."

* * *

**FINALLY! COME KATO ACTION! Yep, it's been a long time waiting for that moment! I have a lot planned for this story so keep on reading please!So school's coming up which also means sports too! My updating might not become all the time, but I will TRY TRY TRY to update as soon as I can! Private Message me if you have any suggestions and please make sure to review... toodles for now!**


	7. Strategies and Star Crossed Lovers

Chapter 7: Strategies, Side Effects, Slight Tempers, and Star Crossed Lovers

AN: WHOA YOU GUYS LIKED THE LAST CHAPPIE! So, I wasn't planning on updating any time soon because of my sports schedule (since I made the team) but I have managed to find some time to write this. Ideas have been floating through my head in the past few days and they have finally come to one conclusion: this chapter! As you can tell by the title, lots is gonna happen! Thanks for reading and make sure to review this story, it only takes a couple seconds and I always love getting feedback from my lovely readers. Now, without further ado, CHAPTER 7!

Once Katniss and Cato stepped out of the elevator and onto the District 12 floor, Peeta, Effie, and Haymitch rushed up to them, interrogating them with questions which shocked Katniss. Cato slipped his arm around Katniss' waist and pulled her closer to him. Once he kissed the top of her head, the interrogators silenced and turned to Cato's arm around her waist. Effie had tears in her eyes, Haymitch guffawed and took another swig of his spirits, and Peeta narrowed his eyes then turned to Cato.

"What the hell man?" Peeta shoved Cato backwards, causing Katniss to jolt backwards with a squeak since he was still holding into her. "Katniss, are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" Peeta's voice was suddenly low and sweet as he took a step towards Katniss.

Haymitch grabbed Peeta's arm and yanked him backwards as Cato put Katniss behind him. "Stay away from her." Cato growled at Peeta, who was trying to fight against Haymitch. "She doesn't want you, get the point bread boy."

"Katniss?" Peeta's voice cracked. "Why?" He whispered.

Katniss felt Cato wrap his arms around her and pull her against his chest as she replied, "He actually cares about me, you only threatened me of I wasn't with you. It's kind of obvious at that point, Cato protects me, especially from you." Cato pressed his lips to the top of Katniss' head as she continued. "You were never there for me unless it came to your benefit, all you care about is how you look to others, while he was only trying to save me, fighting for me to stay alive. I'm sorry Peeta, but goodbye." Katniss grabbed Cato's hand and walk him into the living room but as she brushed by Peeta, she heard him whisper something to her.

"Whatever you say Katniss, I won't give up on you. I care about you and I will fight for you, I can protect you too."

Cato gave Katniss' hand a tug as they walked over to catch Cesar Flickerman giving out the tributes training scores.

"Cato, from District 2," Cesar said as Katniss have Cato's hand a squeeze. "Ten"

Katniss squealed and pecked his cheek, then proceed to hug him tightly, which he gladly returned. Durning the rest of the scores, Katniss zoned out and thought of what just happened, and what was happening right now. Cato had his arms wrapped her chest and propped his head in top of hers as she was held tightly with her back to his muscular chest. Once they got to District 12, Peeta's score came first.

"Peeta from District 12, gets an eight."

Effie jumped up and down clapping and announcing this as a 'big big thing!' while Haymitch clapped him on the back and Cato pulled Katniss even tighter to him and kissed the top of her head again.

"Katniss from District 12," Katniss cringed, waiting for the bad news to come as Peeta watched her with attentive eyes and Effie giggling with glee, Cato glaring at Peeta, and Haymitch downing another drink, it was an interesting sight for one score.

"Eleven."

Cato was replaying the scene that occurred the had happened when he was with Katniss on her district floor. He had gotten a ten from the gamemakers, a solid score he thought until he saw Katniss' score, an eleven. Their ridiculous escort was cheering, Haymitch was whooping, Peeta had stormed off to wherever, and Katniss was dumbfounded in his arms. She looked up at Cato and asked, "How?"

Cato shrugged, "Guessed they liked your outburst, babe. It goes along with the whole girl on fire thing."

"Nice job sweetheart," Haymitch slurred then clapped Cato on the back. "you too boy."

Cato lead Katniss to the couch where she immediately sat down and curled up in Cato's arms. He threw an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him and played with her hair.

Haymitch sat across from them and cocked an eyebrow. "What's going on here, young love?"

"Not exactly love, more like he'll be my boyfriend until I die which is probably gonna be as soon as I enter the arena thanks to those damn gamemakers." Katniss stuttered, trying to stay calm. Cato moved his hand from her hair to rubbing up and down her arm comfortingly until he could see her visibly relaxing.

"Thus could work though, the star crossed lovers from Districts 2 and 12." Haymitch muttered. "I'll talk to Brutus and see what he thinks. Until then, I dont want you two leaving each others sides around the other tributes. Heck, I even think that you two will make a good couple. Nice catch, sweetheart." With that, Haymitch stood up and staggered over to the dining room to 'celebrate' the training scores.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're not going to die in the arena, Katniss?" Cato asked incredulously as he grabbed Katniss' chin. "I'm going to protect you, no matter what."

Katniss looked down and nuzzled her face into his neck, falling asleep there not until she said, "But I don't want to lose you, I've already lost so much."

Cato waited until Katniss' breathing evened out and she went limp against him to whisper, "You'll never loose me, Katniss. I'll always be there for you, I promise."

Cato picked up a limp Katniss and carried her into the bedroom. There he laid her down under the sheets, tucked her in, and pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving her room. At the door, he gave one backwards glance at his sleeping angel then headed out to the elevators. While waiting there, he heard a voice that made his stomach churn.

"Leaving so soon? Things were just about to get interesting." The stickley voice called out. Cato turned around to see Peeta leaning up against the wall. "Just so you know, you may think that she's totally into you but wait until you get into the arena. She'll see the coldblooded heartless killer that you really are and come running for me. But don't worry, I'll keep her save; probably even do a better job than you at it, 2." Peeta smirked and edged closer to Cato, lowering his voice. "Just give up now, let me take care of her and all of this will be fine. I can protect her, as I promised and when we are the final three, you'll kill me to save her but you won't have the heart to kill her, therefore scraficing yourself to have her win, as you wanted. If you think about it, we're all keeping our promises and at the end of the day, it's Katniss who really matters."

Cato rushed at Peeta, slamming him against the wall and wiping the smirk off of bread boy's face. "Listen here, Peeta. I don't care what you think, you're not gonna even lay a finger on Katniss in that arena as long as I'm alive and with her. I won't leave her, she means too much to me to let her slip away and I'm not gonna let that happen. She will never choose you, ever." Cato spat.

Peeta huffed and shoved Cato off, "And why not, 2?"

"You threw a goddamn table at her dumb ass!" Cato yelled, making Peeta flinch. "She's practically frightened by just being around you, even in the training center. How do you expect to protect her, all that you'll do is threaten jeyto stay with you or even physically harm her which both you and I know don't want to happen to her."

The elevator opened and Cato stepped inside and said, "Just do us all a favor and back the hell off, and stay away from Katniss."

The elevator closed and Peeta headed back to the bedrooms mumbling, "Stay away from Katniss? That boy's not gonna know what hit him."

* * *

**And it only took me a day to type up! Since I can't get to my computer I'm using my ipad but it works almost better for me! Accept for auto correct -_-. So review por favor and also Private Message me with any ideas or suggestions that anyone has, I'm open to all adeas! Hopefully I can get another chappie up in the next few days but until then, love 'yall and stay classy!**


	8. Apologies

**Whoa sorry for not updating! I'm not abandoning this story though it's just gonna be a lot less frequently that I will be updating since school is starting and I'm so busy with sports! Anyway here's another chapter and sorry it's a little bit short but I know that I needed to update. As usual please please review I really appreciate it but seriously guys, stop some of the hate and comparisons, you may think you're story is better than anyone else's. Congrats. I don't care. It may be mean but someone has to break to all of you haters and I don't mind doing it. Now that I'm done with my mini rant, enjoy chapter 8 and leave the hate to a minimum otherwise, you never know when I'll be back to update but if you leave nice reviews, you might see me soon. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Apologies**

Katniss woke up on the morning if the interviews to chaos. Effie turned the lights in Katniss' room and started to flit around her room as Katniss slowly sat up and squinted from the bright light that had flooded her once dark room.

"What time is it?" Katniss groaned, rolling over and plopping her head onto her pillow.

"Time for you to get up, it's interview day and no one knows how long it's going to take that rat's nest that you call hair into something presentable." Effie chirped in a too high, too peppy voice while she pulled the sheets off of Katniss. "Oh, Katniss. What did you do last night, just fall asleep on the floor? You look like a total mess, and you didn't even change your clothes. Is this what people do in District 12? Even though you're from one of the outside districts you have to make sure that you always look your best; you never know what Capitol VIP's could show up to your district." Effie tutted then walked out of the room, her high heels clacking against the cold stone floor.

"Yeah, what Capitol VIP would want to visit our district, Effie." Katniss mumbled into her pillow then she flipped over and her eyes bore into the blank ceiling. She got out of her bed and padded over to the connected bathroom and looked into the mirror.

Her clothes were wrinkled and twisted from sleeping, her make up smeared and smudged across her face, and her hair was knotted and frizzy. Sighing Katniss stepped into the shower and started pushing random buttons until she found the right setting.

Katniss lost track of time while standing in the shower, lost in thought about Cato, Peeta, Prim, and the Hunger Games until she heard Haymitch banging on the door telling her to come out for breakfast. She stepped out of the shower, letting her hair fall down in loose damp curls as she slipped into a green shirt with loose and flowy black pants. She was brushing out her hair when Peeta nocked on her door frame.

"What do you want?" Katniss asked.

"I want to apologize." Peeta replied, edgine into the room.

Katniss sighed and put the brush down. "Apologize for what?"

Peeta huffed and shoved a hand through his hair, "For everything."

Cato was eating breakfast when Brutus pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"What?" Cato said, his mouth full of food.

Don't you what my boy, what's going on with you and Katniss?" Brutus snapped, pushing away Cato's food so he would listen. "I talked to Haymitch so don't you even try lying to me."

Cato swallowed his food the proceeded to speak again. "I really like her, Brutus. And I know that I need to win but it feels like I would do anything to keep her safe." He put his head in his hands. "Please tell me what to do, 'cause I have do idea what I'm doing, all I know is that if it was us in the final two I wouldn't have the strength to kill her."

"The star crossed loves from Districts 2 and 12, that could work." Brutus muttered to himself.

Cato lifted his head out of his hands and glared at Brutus. "The star crossed lovers? That's all you can come up with? We're not doing this for show, I couldn't do that to her. God Brutus, sometimes you and the drunk can be complete asses. Haymitch said the same thing last night, as if we were actually faking it?"

Brutus stood up, pulling Cato up with the front of his shirt, "Listen here boy, I understand how you feel about that girl, believe it or not. Me and the other ass think that you and Katniss are great, just don't hide your relationship. What we're trying to tell you two is during the interviews, somehow talk about Katniss with Cesar and tell him how you feel about her, so she will do the same thing for you. Playing up you two as star crossed lovers would boost your sponsors through the roof."Brutus let go of Cato's shirt then gave him a little

shove towards the elevators. "Go, tell Haymitch and Katniss,mess what they think. Plus I can tell that you're dying to see your fire girl."

Cato ran to the elevator and while waiting for it to arrive, he turned back to Brutus and said, "I never would have thought that I would say these words, but thanks Brutus." Once the elevator doors opened, Cato stepped inside and pushed the twelve button and felt himself shoot upward.

As the elevator door opened, the floor was eerily quiet other that Effie's clacking of her heels while Cato proceeded quietly to Katniss' room. He understood why it was so quiet when he saw Haymitch leaning against Katniss' door, watching something intently. Cato opened his mouth to speak but Haymitch put a finger to his lips and pointed inside the room. He moved and saw Peeta holding Katniss tightly while sitting on the bed as she shook slowly.

"What's going on?" Cato asked sharply in a hoarse whisper, upset of the position Katniss was on right now.

"Forgiveness." Was all Haymitch said.


	9. Interventions

Chapter 9: Interventions

A.N: Oh hey there, long time no see! Anyways, I'm super sorry that I haven't been updating lately but I've been so busy with school and sports! Freshman year's a bitch. -_-. Anyways, the season just ended so I can start updating more frequently but again, no promises! So while I'm here, I'll give you a chappie that will probably just transition straight into the actual Hunger Games. Before I let you read the story finally, I just want to say thank you to all of the reviewers. I'm dedication this chapter to you, since even after my abnormally long break, you guys kept on reviewing. And whoa! 91 reviews! Keep them coming and hopefully we can finally reach over 100 reviews before the next chapter. Now enough about me, to the story! Ps sorry about the spacing line spacing, my iPad clearly doesn't know how to do anything!

Disclaimer: You know the whole shebang.

Cato cleared his throat at the doorway, making Katniss and Peeta look up at him. Peeta smiled softly, patted her back, and walked out of the room. Cato entered slowly and sat down next to Katniss on the bed, replacing where bread boy was previously sitting.  
"What the hell was that?" He asked slowly, trying to keep calm.  
Katniss, not wanting to look into the icy cold stare of Cato's eyes, looked down at her twisting hands in her lap and mumbled softly, "He asked me for forgiveness and I have it to him, like a normal person would."  
Cato snorted and lifted Katniss' chin. "Since when are you a normal person, Katniss? You're the girl on fire to all of Panem. Don't lose your spark, without it, there would be no light."  
Katniss sniffed the looked into Cato's eyes. "I'm not losing my spark, trust me. It's just hard always trying to be strong; I don't know how you do it."  
Cato shuddered at the thought of him keeping control and not completely losing his mind. Back in District 2, he was a brute, the one to beat at the training center. It was the only way to keep him same, to keep his mind away from the Hunger Games that he was being forced into. Soon, he became a heartless killer, only caring about himself and winning the Hunger Games; until he saw Katniss. Right away, Cato knew that he had to protect the girl on fire and would end up calling her his. She was slowly tearing down the wall that he had up for so long, brick by brick.  
"Before I came here," Cato started, clearing his throat. "all I did was train. I didn't care about anyone or anything. People even went to the point of calling me Cato the cold hearted but I was in too deep to care. Them calling me that drove me even harder and to be the best. It was like me way to escape reality, training, just like you and your hunting. I would relax and not let myself think about the games, to be the last victor standing at the end."  
"Cato," Katniss said softly, her eyes finally meeting his. "What if it's you alone in the final two, what if I'm dead."  
Cato signed and lauded down on the bed, his feet still touching the floor. "How many times so I have to tell you, I'm not going to let you die." He said the last words slowly, as if talking to a toddler. "I promise to protect you from anything and everything that could possibly come our way."  
"You can't protect me from everything." Katniss whispered, a vacant look in her eyes.  
"I can protect you right now." Cato said, pulling Katniss against his chest and moving up towards the pillows at the top of the bed. They stayed like that, not daring to move until Cato heard her breathing even out to a slow pace and Katniss' body unclench itself from the tight ball it was in. Only then did he pull the covers over them and locked his arms around her once again, "Goodnight, girl on fire." As sleep overtook him. No sex, no hooking up, just sleeping in its purest form.

Katniss woke up, feeling well rested for once. She realized that during the night, she hadn't woken up cry ping or screaming as usual. Still dazed from sleep, she felt a warmth next to her and relaxed deeper down into it, and in return having its warmth envelop her while body and pull her closer.  
Only when her senses came through was when she realized that the warmth next to her was a person, a guy more exactly. Wide eyed, she looked over to see a blonde haired boy sleeping, not realizing that Katniss was pressed up against his chest. After peering at the sleeping figure for a while, Katniss concluded that it was Cato next to her.  
Katniss eased out of his arms slowly and began to get up when she felt a hand on her arm pull her back down into the bed.  
"Why are you getting up? It's still early." Cato mumbled, still dazed from sleeping.  
"Effie will come in here and throw a bird if she sees you. Besides, there's still tension between you and Peeta; I don't wanna fuel the fire." Katniss replied, sitting up again and pulling Cato up with her. "Besides, if I have two days left in the capitol, I wanna see at least one sunrise."Cato shoved a hand though his hair and stood up, then offered his hand to Katniss waiting quietly on the bed. "As you wish, Katniss."

Quietly, they padded out of the room and into the dining area, only to be greeted by two pissed off mentors, one steaming escort, and an angry bread boy.

"Where have you two been?" Haymitch asked too calmly.

"My goodness you two! Still in last night's clothes again and that hair Katniss! What have I told you about manners? You people are Neanderthals you hear me? Neanderthals!" Effie screeched, teetering out of the room still muttering to herself.

"Katniss, did he do anything to you? Take advantage of you in any way? He seemed pretty mad when I saw him last night." Peeta asked her gently pulling her away from the two mentors who were currently giving Cato an earful. "If I caused any of this, I'm really sorry. After all I've put you through these past few days, I can't imagine what you're going through."

"I'm fine, Peeta. We just fell asleep next to each other. I knew that you guys would flip out if you found out so I tried to get him out of here early, but all of you were already up waiting for us."

"That's it?" Peeta asked incredulously.

"We didn't have sex!" Cato screamed at the ticked off mentors. "She was crying and had her guard up again, who knows what would have happened if I left her alone all night. We just fell asleep next to each other, nothing more."

"She didn't wake up crying for once, so we at least got a nights sleep for once. I thought she finally calmed down but when Brutus came up asking if I've seen his tribute I stared to think that she didn't even go to sleep." Haymitch said, taking a swig of the spirits in his hand. "So, sorry I guess." Haymitch stuck out his hand and Cato shook it firmly.

Peeta and Katniss joined the others and sat at the dining table as the avoxes layed out breakfast.

"So what's the plan for the interviews?" Katniss quietly asked.

Everyone out down their food and drinks when she asked that question. "Well," Brutus started. "Here's how it's gonna go."

* * *

**Okay, so I lied. There will be ONE more chappie before the Hunger Games begins! Anyway I'm just happy to be posting something, it's been a while since I have. Reviwe please, it takes all of ten seconds and makes my heart to ten bazillion backflips! Expect a new chapter to be up by Friday hopefully, maybe even sooner!**


	10. Interviews

Okay, so I know that I said I would update sooner but I got busy... School sucks. Anyways, 100 FLIPPEN REVIEWS OHMYGOSH I LOVE YOU GUYS! So I felt that this story was getting a little but boring so I added another layer to it that you guys will have to read to find out what it is! Also, you guys are the best reviewers that I could ever ask for. Seriously, even saying that this is one of the best Kato stories on here is the best thing that I could ever ask for. Enough of my schpiel, go and read! You know the disclaimers and whatnot.

Chapter 10: Interviews

Right before the interviews, Cato was pulled aside by his mentor, Burtus as the made sure that the plan that they had set was down.

"Confess your love for Katniss, if Cesar doesn't bring it up, then you have to. Haymitch already talked to Katniss so she knows what to do." He grunted, smoothing out the front of Cato's grey suit.

Cato nodded haphazardly and tried to look past his mentor to catch a glimpse of Katniss, but only saw the other careers surrounding him.

"Cato, you're looking pretty good tonight." Glimmer purred, rubbing a hand against his shoulder.

"What's up with you tonight?" Cato asked, stepping away from her. "You were so nice before."

"When I want something, I get it. I was fine before Katniss came along and now she's in the way." Glimmer said. "She better watch her back, I always get what I want." She slowly backed away slowly then went back over to we her mentors.

"Sorry about her, she's a little bit crazy right now. Kind of like her now or never time since it's our last night before the arena." Marvel said, stalking after Glimmer.

"Once the alliance is over, she's the first one to go." Cato said to Clove.

"Heck, if she does one thing wrong, don't be surprised to find a knife in her chest." Clove smirked and went to go talk to the mentors while Cato set out for Katniss.

Once he found her, Cato stepped back for a second to admire what Cinna had put her in. She was wearing a red dress, emblazoned with red, orange, yellow, and blue gems going up the dress like flames. Her hair was in intricate braids and her makeup made her look smoky and mysterious.

"I think I know what side they're trying to play you up on." Cato whisper into her ear.

Katniss turned around slowly and smirked at him. "Oh really? And what side is that?"

"Your beautiful one." Cato ducked his head for a kiss, but Effie pulled him away and clicked her tongue.

"Manners, mister. We are in public and I'm pretty sure that you don't want to go onstage wearing some red lipstick."

"So what was Glimmer doing with you?" Peeta asked menacingly, causing Katniss to slightly step away from Cato.

"Yeah Cato, what was she?" Katniss asked.

* * *

(A little bit of what Peeta sees, for the first time!)

Peeta rode down the elevator in silence with Katniss and Haymitch, only casting sidelong glances of the girl that he was irrevocably in love with. He knew that Cato had taken her away in a matter of days unlike the years he had to try and get her.

Knowing that Katniss wasn't budging from staying with Cato, Peeta and Glimmer devised a plan. Going into the arena, they had decided to cause some tension between the happy couple. With Glimmer incessantly being at Cato's side and Peeta being like a lost puppy to Katniss will make them jealous of each other and hopefully tear them apart. After all, Peeta wants Katniss and Glimmer wants Cato.

The first phase was going down well, which involved Glimmer attempting to seduce Cato accept for the fact that Katniss wasn't looking. When Cato left and went over to the group from District 12, Peeta decided to shake things up by asking about Glimmer. Luckily, Katniss caught onto this and looked at Cato curiously.

"Well," Cato cleared his throat to start. "she was just asking about tomorrow and what the plan is." He lied smoothly.

"So you told her the plan for tomorrow but not me, I feel so special now." Katniss said defensively, slowly putting her wall back up.

"I'm sorry, but you never asked." Cato said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now I see, you were gonna send me in there not knowing what the hell is going on? Glad to know you still care about me." Katniss retorted.

"I still do, but she's the one that brought it up not me." Cato tried to reason, but Peeta decided to cut in.

"Haymitch wants to talk to us before we line up." He said, gently grabbing Katniss' arm, watching Cato's eyes shoot daggers at him.

"Okay." Katniss nodded and then turned to Cato. "I'll go on that stage and do what the mentors want me to, but this conversation isn't over."

Cato gulped and slowly nodded before adding quietly, "Good luck." And walking back to his district.

Peeta put his hand on the small of Katniss' back and gently guided her to Haymitch and Effie.

"You know what to do, sweetheart." He pointed at Katniss shakily. "Just try to be nice for once in your life."

Peeta smirked before Haymitch turned to him. "And you," he prodded Peeta in the chest. "Be the lovable idiot you are."

They both nodded and stood in line for the interviews. Peeta saw Glimmer giving Cato winks and what not and Cato trying to catch Katniss' eye, which she managed to avoid by talking to Peeta.

The interviews went smoothly, Cato and Katniss did as they were told and are now the star crossed lovers. Peeta wanted to barf but, they had set up his plan perfectly.

When Cesar Flickerman asked if Peeta had a special girl back home, he tried to say no but his 'secret' ended up coming out to all of Panem. A secret that would change the games forever.

That Peeta was in love with Katniss.

* * *

And chapter 10 is in the history books! Now this was the last chapter fully outside of the games, next chapter comes the good stuff! Read and review, it takes 2 seconds to do. Also, got any comments you want feedback on, suggestions, or ideas? Just private message me and I promise that I will reply! Okay, see you next update!


	11. Let The Games Begin

Chapter 11: Let The Games Begin

**AN: Hey there faithful and amazing readers, we have reached a milestone: 100 REVIEWS! Thank you so much for reviewing, it really makes my day to read the amazing reviews. Like I think I've said before, you guys saying that this is one of the best Kato stories on here just warms my heart so much that it might explode. Anyway, knowing that I'm not a regular updater you still read and review, plus me getting a laptop (FINALLY) will hopefully make me review even faster since now I don't have to type on my iPhone and wrecking my battery. It's a plus for everyone, especially you FABULOUS readers. Now, we are entering the hunger games which are easier to write since I'm pretty sure that I know the rest of the plot line. Also, am I the only person that believes that it's kinda hard to tell if Cato is ooc or not? I mean, he's a character in the books with literally no lines only a brutal look and no back story or depth. It's almost that if you wanna write a story about him, you have to build up your own character. Someone who is always tough isn't a character that's called an idealistic person that will never happen in real life or is even close to be realistic. Bitch all you want about that, but seriously you know it's true. Don't lie. Now enough about me, to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Hunger Games, only the psychotic ideas I come up with that is called this story.**

* * *

The morning of entering the games was eerily quiet on the floor of District 12. Katniss padded out of her room and upon seeing Peeta and Haymitch eating in scilence, walked straight back into her bedroom. After last night's interviews, Katniss hadn't talked to anyone, not even Cato. She walked past all of them and retreated to her locked bedroom, leaving them knocking on the door into the wee hours of the morning. Peeta's interview had shooken her and made her mind race about what would happen in the arena. Her dreams were filled with images of Cato and Peeta death battles, with her standing helplessly on the side, not knowing who to help.

Haymitch came into her room and sat next to Katniss, actually sober for once.

"Did you put him up to it?" Katniss asked quietly. "Did you make him say he was in love with me?"

"Ofcourse not, sweetheart. That was the last thing that I was expecting." Haymitch replied. "Cato wanted to know if you were still sticking with the careers, after your little fight and all."

Katniss nodded her head then looked up. "As long as I can get revenge on Peeta somehow."

"You've gotta save him for the finale, give the audience something to want; an epic love triangle ending." Haymitch said, slapping a hand on her back.

"What if I don't make it to the finale?" Katniss asked. "There's always a chance."

Haymitch guffawed then spoke again, "There's no way in hell that either Cato or Peeta are gonna let you die, so as long as you stick with either of them you'll live. Oh, and your plan is to go into the bloodbath, get arrows, and then kill."

Katniss paled at the thought. "I've never killed someone, Haymitch."

Haymitch stood up and walked out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "You've killed animals to live, people in the games aren't much different."

Katniss sighed and fell back onto her bed, thinking about what's in store for her in her near future.

* * *

Cato woke up with a jolt, his nightmares filled with images of tributes killing Katniss, Clove, and himself. Unlike what everyone thought, he wasn't excited for going into the games. Sure, he was prepared to fight and kill but he had never actually killed anyone before what was going to happen today. Mostly, he was nervous about what was going to happen to Katniss. After what happened with them and what Peeta announced in the interviews, he wouldn't be surprised if she ran off with him instead. But more like attempted, since he's not letting her out of his sight.

"Get up idiot, gotta get ready." Clove entered his room, turning on the blinding lights as she came in. "Today's the big day, you ready?"

"I'm ready, but I don't wanna kill anyone." Cato replied, stretching and getting out of his bed.

"Me too. Don't forget we're careers though, can't wimp out now." Clove sighed, fiddling with a loose string on her shirt. "What the hell is going on with you and Katniss, she didn't even give you a second glance after the interviews."

Cato snorted. "Beats me, she's ruthless and solitary; never lets anyone in. I thought I had finally gotten through to her but after the Glimmer escapade, she's shut everyone out including me."

"Give her time, she'll open up again. Just stay away from Glimmer or have her killed somehow, no one really cares about her anyway."

"You really are harsh, aren't you?" Cato asked.

"I'm not harsh, I'm honest." Clove smirked and left the room.

Cato ate breakfast, halfheartedly listening to the advice that Brutus was giving them. Once he was finished, Cato headed to the one place that he could clear his mind, the roof.

* * *

Katniss sat on the edge of the roof, looking out at the capitol and catching the last bits of the sunrise: treating it as if it was her last time outside of the arena, since the odds were in no one's favor. She heard the roof door open with a bang and saw Cato striding purposefully towards her. Hopping off the ledge, she slowly walked to him and spoke shakily, "Listen, about last night-"

She was cut off by Cato putting his hands on either side of her face and kissing her with all of the pent up emotion he had. He slowly released her and whispered, "Don't apologize, it's all my fault. I would've stopped her before it went too far." He sealed with another kiss before stepping away slightly.

"I feel bad, it was our last night before going into the arena and I blew it, I overreacted and then Peeta's announcement, I just didn't know what to do" Katniss sighed and leaned onto his chest.

"If you wanna go with him, go ahead. I'll still put up a fight for you though, I always will." Cato murmured, wrapping his arms around Katniss' small frame.

"But what about the games, we've got only a little bit of time left together." Katniss mumbled.

"I don't wanna think about, I just want to savor this moment while a can." Cato said, kissing the top of her head.

(Skip to the tributes standing on the plates, you know what happens)

Katniss stood on the plate and watched the numbers count down, not thinking about much until the last 10 seconds.

10: Find the arrows

9: Look for Cato

8: Find the easy targets

7: Best path to arrows

6: Find Peeta

5: Signal for him to run

4: Get into the zone

3: Clear your mind

2: Breathe

1: Get Set

0: Run

* * *

Chaos. That's all that can describe the massacre that is the bloodbath. Eleven of the twenty four tributes were killed as two were scrambling away with fatal injuries. Katniss was grazed across the cheek, but Clove took care of the knife thrower easily. Cato showed how brutal he can be to the tributes and Panem, easily slaying five of the eleven dead in the bloodbath. He felt sick inside as did Katniss and Clove too. Now rationing out the supplies, the careers took shelter inside of the cornucopia. Glimmer was casting Cato winks and attempted but epically failed seductive looks as he took care of Katniss' cut.

"It's not that bad, relax." She told him as he held a peice of gauze to her cheek. "I've gotten a lot worse hunting then this."

"I don't care, I don't like seeing you like this." Cato insisted.

"She said she's fine Cato, help me sort out the weapons." Clove called out. "Katniss, can you help Marvel out with sorting through the remaining packs?"

Cato tried to say no but Katniss replied a definite yes first. Giving her a stern look, he handed her the bloody gauze and walked over to Clove while Katniss went to help Marvel.

"So, you and Cato?" Marvel asked, ripping over another backpack.

"Yeah, but what's Glimmer's deal? She's all flirty and everything to him now, it creeps me out."

Marvel chuckled then upon seeing Cato's death glare stopped and whispered. "She wants him, he wants you, Peeta wants you, and you don't even know what you want."

"I know exactly what I want." Katniss retorted.

"Oh really? If you did then you would have forgiven Cato right away, since that's apparently what you want. You're just not admitting it to yourself that there's a possibility that Cato isn't the right one for you." Marvel said.

Katniss had never thought about it that way, but Marvel saying it made all of the peices click together like a puzzle. No wonder she had been so confused the night before into the morning.

"Let the games begin." Marvel whispered, his voice barely even heard; but Katniss understood his message loud and clear.

It wasn't the Hunger Games that all of Panem was watching, it was all about the lovve triangle this year.

* * *

**Sorry about the crappy quality, I just needed to get it out somehow. Anyway, it's only a two day school week! Whoop whoop! So actually expect an update soon! Also, a review on the way out would be lovely my lovelies, it takes two seconds and makes me get all these warm fuzzy feelings inside that I never get anywhere else! Also, suggestions? Comments? Improvements? Anything that you would like a reply on go ahead and private message me I promise to reply! Untli next time,**

**Stay classy :)**


	12. The First Night

Chapter 12: The First Night

**AN: Okay… I felt guilty about that last crappy chapter so I'm updating nice and zippy for you! But I need a trade if I can; the more that you guys review the FASTER that I can write another chapter. Not too bad, right? Besides, I need some reader input on what you want. If you have ideas that you are just DYING to share, send me a private message otherwise I need to ask you guys some questions. Should I end this story soon or continue on with the ideas I have originally planned? I NEED HELP! Anyway, thanks for the reviews they were amazing as usual. I think I have arguably the best reviewers on this site. You guys seemed to enjoy that I finally made it into the games and I'm still gonna take it slow but if you think that I should get my ass in gear and finish this story I can do that as well. The power is in your hands now (well, only some of it). TO LE STORY!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my most faithful and amazingly fantastic reviewer, Fleur24. They analyze every chapter, quote them, and the BEST part, then gives their opinion on that part! The best reviewer I have ever read (since I haven't met them). Fleur24, if you would like, private message me for a sneak peak of what happens next and then you can work your magic on that as well. If only any other people would to that, then maybe they would get a chapter dedicated to them, but a girl can dream, can't she?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything affiliated with Suzanne Collins' amazing stories that we all love.**

* * *

Katniss returned back to the cornucopia to see Glimmer practically rubbing herself against Cato. They locked eyes for a second; but instead of Katniss coming to his rescue, she went over to Clove who was cooking a lizard she had stabbed earlier.

"Letting him be tortured by the thing that is Glimmer?" Clove asked, smirking. "I didn't think I would like you 12, but apparently I was wrong, I think we're gonna get along quite well actually."

"Might as well let him suffer, she seems to be enjoying herself though. Maybe a little but too much." Katniss replied, sitting down. "Whatever, let her while she can. How much longer can she last before she gets killed?"

Clove's grip on the lizard tightened until her knuckles were white. "Swear to god, I would rip her head off with my bare hands if we weren't allies."

"She's even hated back in 1, but she's too oblivious to notice these days." Marvel added, sitting down next to Katniss and hitting her shoulder with his. "Letting him get tortured? Evil, I like it. Who knew you had it in you?"

Clove's eyes bulged out of her head as she slammed the bones of the lizard onto the ground. "I know, it's insane! I thought she was just a good shooter."

"Enough about me, are we going hunting tonight?" Katniss retorted.

"Yeah, hunting tributes though." Glimmer sneered, walking over to the fire.

* * *

Cato sent Katniss a withering glance, upon seeing her face pale at what Glimmer said. Hell, Glimmer was out to practically slaughter Katniss then take Cato for herself. She had been throwing herself at him whenever she could, especially when Katniss was around; even having the nerve to talk about how much more 'fun' they could have with each other. It made him sick to his stomach to even think about.

"What time do we start?" He asked cockily, sticking to what the capitol knows him best as, the brutal killer from District 2.

"How about now? Might as well before any shit happens." Clove piped up, standing up with everyone else following her lead. "We'll split up, Marvel, Glimmer and I taking the lake side while you and Katniss go up the hills."

"But why do I have to go with Marvel and Clove? They're no fun." Glimmer complained.

"'Cause you can't to crap, Glimmer. She's the best shooter and he's the best fighter and you're you. They can take down people better then you can complain; so it's a better chance for them to take down people." Marvel explained.

"Let's just go, meet up here before sunrise." Cato said, ushering Katniss away from the group and into the ominous woods.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they heard a saw a fire out in the distance.

Cato looked at Katniss unsure of himself going to hunt down the tribute.

"We have to don't we?" She asked quietly, not meeting his lingering gaze.

Cato lifted her chin lightly as his other hand pulled her towards him. "Hey, don't worry. Just imagine it's a deer and you're back in 12, hunting to survive."

"But it's not an animal Cato, it's an innocent kid who was forced into here against his will." Katniss whispered, starting to tremble. "I can't do it."

"Not this time you don't, but you'll have to learn how to survive." Cato kissed Katniss lightly then grabbed her hand and lead her towards the fire.

After an half an hour of walking, they had reached the edge of a clearing but where they were still hidden from the human eye. Two tributes, looked like morphling addicts, were huddled next to each other trying to keep warm. Cato put a finger to his lips and mouthed 'stay here' to Katniss. She nodded and disappeared into the night, leaving Cato to do the dirty work.

He revealed himself to the two frightened tributes with a smile so evil it could scare anyone out of their wits. Flipping his scythe, he spoke again. "Well, what do we have here? A couple of tributes trying to stay warm? First mistake," He stabbed the boy tribute through the stomach. "Making a fire. Second mistake," He slowly pulled his scythe out, letting the tribute fall down to the ground gasping for breath. "Not having any weapons. Like really? That just makes you one of the easiest targets out here." He roughly grabbed the remaining tribute by her hair and yanked her so her back was to him, and his scythe laying dangerously on her throat making it dribble blood. "Third mistake," He slit her throat open and let her fall to the ground with a piercing scream. "The capitol making us do all of this."

* * *

Katniss slowly stepped out into the opening to see the damage, both of the tributes barely breathing on the verge of death. She stood next to Cato and willed him to drop the scythe. As it clanged against the hard ground, two canons were fired into the air, signaling the morphlings' deaths. In an instant, Katniss was crushed against Cato as he attempted to control his breathing. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and brought his head down to rest on her shoulder.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay. If we didn't find them first, then they would probably die slowly from hunger or poisoning. It's not your fault the capitol is making you do this." She whispered into his ear as he pulled her more tightly to him then she even thought possible.

"But it is my fault, I killed both of them, painfully, almost with torture. I looked straight into his eyes when stabbing him and saw all of the desperation, his plea to save his life. Everyone's right, I am a cold hearted killer." Cato replied looking at his two kills from that night.

"Remember what you told me? We're doing this to stay alive. It's just like hunting animals."Katniss retorted, bringing his head up to look in her eyes.

"But they're not animals, they're real people, with real lives and families to go home to after this." Cato whispered, searching her eyes.

"There isn't much difference, you had to do it sometime. Now, let's head back. The sky's starting to lighten." Katniss broke her embrace with Cato and bent down to grab the scythe. "Jesus christ Cato, how do you use this thing? It weighs as much as me."

Cato chuckled and grabbed the scythe from her. "We're gonna work on your strength then, I can't have my girl only be able to shoot a good arrow." He pulled her to him around the waist, anchoring her to his side. He needed some reassurance of why he was fighting in the first place. It was for Katniss, she was his reason to fight. To survive. To win.

* * *

**Okay, two updates in a week, I'm pretty proud of myself right now! This was kinda a filler, but also was kinda needed too. On your way out, do you mind reviewing? Pretty please? And anything that you want a reply on send me a private message since I don't reply to reviewers on new chapters, it bugs the living hell out of me on other stories so I'm doing things my way. Until next time,**

**Stay classy**


	13. Cornucopia Happenings

**Chapter 13: Cornucopia Happenings**

**Yup. Three updates in one week.. I know I'm awesome. Anyway, hope 'yall had a good week with thanksgiving and not getting trampled on black friday (even though I didn't go shopping). Sorry, I could've updated sooner but I just got busy and all of my grandparents were over so that means I had practically no time for anything. Right now, my parents think I'm doing homework just so I can update for you lovely and dedicated readers. HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS HATE GLIMMER! I'm so happy! That was my goal from the beginning and guess what? The bitch will soon be gone. I know, I'm so evil but you'll thank me soon! How many chapters should I continue with? 5? 10? Like I've said, the power is in your hands. To the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Suzanne Collins' amazing series she calls the Hunger Games**

* * *

Walking back to the cornucopia, Cato kept a sharp eye out for any other tributes, especially Peeta. Finally crossing into the threshold into the cornucopia field, Katniss broke away from Cato and retreated into the opening of the horn to lay down. Cato sat down at the front of the opening and kept watch, not able to sleep. His mind was racing about what happened. He didn't want to kill either of the morphlings but he knew that at some point, the deed would have to be done.

Clove and the others came back a mere five minutes after Katniss and Cato. "Find anyone?" Clove asked.

"Two morphlings, they would've been dead by morning." Cato replied. "You?"

"Yeah, the girl from 5. She got away though, we gotta watch out for her." Clove shuddered. "What's up with Katniss."

"She's shaken up, but she'll probably be fine." Cato said, glancing into the horn to see Katniss sitting against one of the sides.

"I'll take first watch, just try and help her." Marvel walked over and took Cato's spot.

He nodded and went into the cornucopia with Clove and Glimmer following closely behind. He sat down next to Katniss and rubbed her arm gently. "You okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." Katniss replied. "Did you guys find anyone?"

"No, Glimmer wouldn't shut the hell up and was probably making everyone run away." Clove snickered slightly, pulling out a knife to sharpen. "Can I just get rid of her soon?"

"I heard that." Glimmer yelled. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh shut up Glim, once you get a kill then you can talk." Marvel yelled from outside. "We're sick of hearing you complain every single second."

"Not everyone is sick of me, right Cato?" Glimmer tried to bat her eyelashes seductively.

"Just trying not to barf." Cato replied, smirking. "It really would help if you just stopped complaining for all of two seconds so we can finally think about something other then killing you off right now."

"Well, um, fine! I bet you'll miss me when I'm gone." Glimmer huffed and laid down to sleep.

"We'll let you think that." Katniss mumbled and fiddled with her arrows. "It hasn't even been a day and I already hate it here."

Clove laid down on her back and gazed at the ceiling. "Yeah, I think we all do. Just try to imagine you're at home, it helps."

Cato looked at Katniss and shrugged while they both lay down next to Clove, with Cato pulling Katniss tightly against his chest. "Just imagine what life could be like if we made it out alive, together." Cato whispered quietly.

"I'm never having kids." Katniss randomly said. "I don't there to ever be a chance that my kids will have to suffer through this like we are right now."

"Good to know." Cato said quietly, dozing off to the sound of rain hitting the roof.

* * *

Katniss was woken up by someone shaking her shoulder. "Katniss, get your ass up." A female voice said in a hushed whisper.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled in response.

"We don't have five damn minutes, get up before we send Glimmer in here." The voice said ominously.

Katniss' eyes snapped open and sat up abruptly. "I'm up, I'm up. Cool your balls Clove."

"Time to go hunting." Marvel said.

"Tributes?" Katniss asked shakily.

"No, we need food other then dried fruits. You're the best hunter and I'm the only one out of the others who knows anything about plants." Marvel relpied.

"Okay, what are the others doing?" Katniss stood up and grabbed her bow.

"Hunting tributes."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Exactly why I said we would get food."

Marvel and Katniss walked out into the clearing to meet up with the others.

"Morning sunshine." Cato walked over and pecked Katniss lightly on the lips.

"Don't even talk, I just wanna hunt." Katniss replied. "What time did you get up?"

"I took second shift after Marv, but I woke up from Glimmer practically rubbing herself up against me in the middle of the night." Cato shuddred and glanced over a Glimmer, only to see her staring openly at him and smirking. "She creeps the hell out of me."

"That makes two of us. I gotta go, the quicker I get done the quicker I can see you." Katniss pecked his cheek and tried to walk away, but Cato grabbed her hand and puller her back against him.

"You think I'm just gonna let you leave like that?" Cato whispered into her ear. "I need a proper goodbye." He ducked his head down just to have her snake under his arm and run away.

Over her shoulder, she yelled. "You can get a proper greeting when I get back!"

Marvel followed Katniss into the woods and grabbed her arm lightly. "I'll go collect berries and nuts, you hunt. If we hear a cannon, meet back here as soon as you can. Otherwise, meet back here in a hour."

Katniss nodded and headed the opposite direction. Within a few minutes, she found a sturdy tree that she could hunt from. After climbing 'till there was an opening, she spotted two grosslings waddling by slowly. Drawing an arrow, she took a deep breath and released, shooting the first one through the eye. The next was startled before it met its fateful end as well. Satisfied with her kills, Katniss climbed back down and secured the game to her belt.

"See Katniss? You can hunt animals, people aren't much different." She murmured to herself quietly.

Suddenly, Katniss heard a cannon go off, signaling yet another death in the arena. She swore silently and set a snare before running back to her and Marvel's meeting place.

"Thank god you're okay, Cato would've killed me if anything happened to you." Marvel quickly gave Katniss a side hug before heading back to the arena. "I just hope that they're okay."

They broke through the threshold to the clearing and Katniss said loudly. "They look more then alright to me."

Marvel turned his head to see Glimmer locking lips with Cato.

* * *

**BOOM! None of you saw that coming, did you? Well, please don't murder me for that ending 'cause trust me, I hate Glimmer as much as you do. Well, that at least gives me a really good starting point for the next chapter. But seriously, this is not a GlimmerxCato fic, everything will be solved in the end. Review on your way out or send me a private message, either one works! Until next time,**

**Stay Classy**


	14. Runner

**Chapter 14: Runner**

**AN: Okay, you guys were a little bit review happy on that last chapter (not that I'm complaining, keep up the good work!) But seriously, WE'RE ALMOST AT 170 REVIEWS WOHOO IF I GET TO 200 WHICH IS HIGHLY UNLIKELY I WILL POST A NEW CHAPTER WITHIN A FEW DAYS UNLIKE MAKING YOU WAIT A WHOLE WEEK AGAIN! Anyway, I'm back to school now so no more three updates a week, but let's aim for two! Yes, I WILL be updating once a week as a minimum from now on. If now, I give you guys full permission to hunt me down to write a new one. Not seriously, but you get the jist. If you think that I'm taking too long or torturing you with cliff hanger (cough cough *last chapter* cough) send me a private message or review! Also, if you guys follow me as an author you probably would've seen that I have a new story as well! It needs a little bit of TLC from you amazing readers and reviewers if that's not asking too much of you guys! It's in the Gallagher Girls category but has nothing to do with the series other then the names and the location. It's much more dark and depressing then the usual fan fiction story, so if you read it be warned; it makes me feel depressed when I write it. No, I'm not depressed, I have a very happy and privileged life with barely any problems! Now that I'm done with this abnormally long author's note, to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to put one right now so, just look at my previous chapters if you need to see it.**

At first, Katniss didn't believe what she was seeing. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that it wasn't a dream or hallucination, this was reality. Glimmer and Cato were kissing. Kissing. Right in front of her. Clove was nowhere in sight and Marvel was already angrily striding to them across the clearing. Katniss first thought it was a misunderstanding, just another one of Glimmer's tactics to break them apart until she saw Cato's hands move onto her hips. That set Katniss off.  
Doing the only thing she could, she shot an arrow right through the narrow gap between their necks and lodged it into a nearby tree. Cato ripped his lips away from Glimmer's and looked straight into Katniss' eyes for a split second before she broke out into a run back into the woods.

Only armed with her bow and arrows, she knew that she was screwed. But she wasn't going back there to see the lovebirds or hear any of Cato's apologies and excuses. After their mini fight, she was still on edge and the smallest thing would send her over the edge. This was just the opposite, like she got a running start and dove headfirst off of the cliff.

Katniss heard Cato behind her, calling her name and protesting against her running. She knew that he could easily outrun her at any given time and Cato was planning to do that. _ Why was he following me? _Katniss asked herself. _Shouldn't he be celebrating my disappearance with Glimmer?_

Contemplating it for a few seconds she came to the conclusion that in order to keep up with the act for all of Panem, he had to do it. Finding a sturdy tree with a dense amount of leaves in front of her, Katniss was quick to climb onto one of the upper branches and out of sight.

She soon saw Cato underneath the tree, huffing and looking around frantically. "Katniss," he yelled. "let me explain."

But Katniss knew better, she knew what she would have to do to survive, and to satisfy all of Panem's prying eyes.

She had to go find Peeta.

Cato walked back into the clearing with Glimmer hot on his heels. She didn't leave him alone for a millisecond while they were hunting. Much to his dismay, Katniss and Marvel weren't back yet. They were probably still getting food or heading back.

"I can't believe that I finally got my first kill, can you Cato?" Glimmer droned on. Yes, she somehow killed a tribute and the sickening part was how happy she was about it. It was the small girl from one of the outlying districts, 11 he thought. She just slipped and fell out of a tree nearby, and couldn't run away before Glimmer's knife lodged itself into her tiny back. You could see the regret in Clove's eyes and he could feel it inside of him. If Glimmer didn't kill her, neither Cato or Clove would have the heart to, and just send her running with a warning.

"We know, Glim. You can stop talking about it now." Cato sighed and tried to walk away, but Glimmer grabbed him with a surprisingly strong grip and held him there.

"Giving each other nicknames now, are we? I'm liking it Cato. There's nothing I can really do with yours though, it sounds sexy on its own." She purred, squeezing his arm.

"Get the hell off of me before I get Clove to take care of you. I want nothing to do with you and neither does the rest of us, you can disappear for all we care and just die writhing in pain as all of Panem watches." Cato grows threateningly through his gritted teeth.

"No one ever talks to me like that, guess I'll have show you why." Before Cato could react, Glimmer had smashed her lips to his and held onto the back of his neck so he couldn't move.

Cato just stood there, waiting for her to get the hint that he wasn't going to respond in any way. After a few seconds, he lost his patience and grabbed her by the waist roughly to move her away; that was until the arrow flew through the gap in between them and into a nearby tree. They broke away to see Katniss standing there.

For a split second, her and Cato locked eyes. He could see all of the emotions running through her eyes like a slideshow, hurt, anger, betrayal, sadness, rage, then heartbreak. She broke out into a run and Cato was quick to sprint after her, yelling for her along the way.

After a while, he could no longer hear her footsteps and in return slowed down to a stop. Cato knew that she probably climbed a tree and was long gone by now hopping from tree to tree. It reminded him about the girl that Glimmer killed, he just hoped that Katniss wouldn't have the same outcome. He had a weird feeling though, as if he could predict what she was going to do next. Cato hated the thought that ran though his mind like a broken record.

Katniss was going to find Peeta.

* * *

**Well, that was a total filler chapter and I really hope that none of you kill me for doing it! Also, yes, I did just kill off Rue. I didn't know how to incorporate her into the story so that's the only way that I could. Unfortunately for a lot of you, Glimmer isn't going to be dying soon but you will understand why in the near future. Katniss will find Peeta so don't expect a shitload of Kato in the next chapters but there DEFIANTLY will be a reunion. Don't stop reading, this chapter really sucked but it was needed. Now, if it's not too much to ask, please review on the way out with any comments, thoughts, or even complaints (yikes! That one will be interesting!). I love 'yall for reading and hope that you stick with it! Until next time,  
**

**Stay Classy**


	15. Old Endings and New Beginnings

**Chapter 15: Old Endings and New Beginnings**

**A.N: You. Guys. Are. Awesome. No, not 200 reviews but I got somewhere around fourteen on Monday then nothing else! :( Yes, my chapters have been a little bit shorter due to the time constraints that I have now, but whatever. I can't leave my fabulous and dedicated readers hanging for more. I understand that you hate Glimmer (my plan all along) and you want her to die really soon but trust me, I've got a whole bunch of stuff planned which includes her. Spoiler: *she will die a painful death* so now you can happy dance away and wait semipaitently for that day to come. I've got a lot still planned for this story but if you want me to just finish it I can. Not in favor but if that's what you guys want... Also don't hate me but suggestions on reviews? I don't reply to reviews, it bugs the shit out of me but still any reply you want can be given through a private message. Guess what? This author's note is finally finished so you can finally read this new and hopefully satisfactory longish chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Hunger Games, neither will I ever.**

* * *

Katniss quietly crept her way down the tree after she saw Cato's retreating figure head deeper into the woods. Closing her eyes she tried to remember Haymitch's slurred advice that he gave her and Peeta.  
"Stay away from other tributes, try to outlive them. Find a place with water, shelter, and stock up on food." Haymitch's voice repeated itself in her head like a broken record.

"Katniss," She heard a whisper, snapping her from her trance. "Katniss." It repeated.

Bow and arrow already drawn, she slowly began to back against a tree and look at her surroundings.  
"Put that down before you shoot me through and through, it just me, Peeta." He slowly stepped out from behind a mass of trees and bushes. He rushed forward and embraced Katniss, which she hesitantly returned. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Katniss mumbled into his chest.

"Couple scratches but that's it. I'm just happy that I finally get to talk to you." Peeta let Katniss go and stepped away from her.

"What have you been doing, Peeta?" Katniss asked slowly, backing away from him

"Trying to stay alive, like everyone else in this hell hole. Plus keeping an eye on you, I couldn't trust Cato with taking care of you, guess I was right." Peeta replied, walking back into the more densely covered areas. "You coming?" He called over his shoulder.

Katniss, not wanting to be left alone, slowly followed behind Peeta.

* * *

Cato decided to turn and head back to the cornucopia when he heard the anthem play in the eerily quiet night sky. He had the let the one thing that mattered the most to him slip through his fingers. The one person that actually he let his guard down to was gone, and probably hated him for the rest of her life. Even though they're not with each other anymore, Cato was still going to make sure that Katniss would win the games. She deserved it out of everyone. She was the one who volunteered to save her family, not just for fame, money, and bragging rights. Looking back at their short time together, Katniss and Cato were polar opposites. Cato, the cold hearted killer, and the Katniss, the girl on fire who had a heart filled with compassion. Her fire melted his icy heart, almost making it seemed like it was beating once again, like he had a reason to actually care again.

But of course, all good things have to come to an end.

He tore through the threshold of the cornucopia and stormed straight over to Glimmer. A flash of hope went through her eyes before setting into a deep fear as she was pinned up against the cool metal of the horn with Cato's hand wrapped tightly around her throat.

"Was that your plan all along? Get rid of her and have me all to yourself?" He said through the skin of his teeth.

"What are you gonna do, kill me?" Glimmer choked out, along with some gagging noises. "That seems like the only logical option left. I took the one thing away from you that mattered to you the most, and you haven't snapped my neck into two yet."

"You just want an easy way out of this, that's what you want. News flash, bitch; this isn't your world, it's the capitol's. If you're gonna die any time soon, it'll be you killing yourself to get away from the hell that you just got yourself into." He put his mouth next to Glimmer's ear. "Besides, all of Panem hates you, and they wouldn't mind seeing you tortured at all."

Cato dropped Glimmer to the ground and walked over to the fire, leaving her trembling on the ground.

"She's not coming back, is she?" Clove asked, staring blankly into the fire.

"I don't think so, unless it's to kill me." Cato replied, putting his head in his hands.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Peeta asked, guiding her gently into the cave.

"It's actually kinda perfect, wow." Katniss tossed her bow and arrows lightly off to one side and turned to Peeta. "I don't have any supplies or anything, and if I go back there Cato's never gonna let me leave again."

"You have a bow and arrows, and I can look for berries. But not right now, I just want to sleep." Peeta yawned and laid down, then patted the spot next to him. "You know you don't have to stand there, come over here and join me." He added with a light laugh.

"I'm too peeved off to sleep or relax," Katniss grabbed her bow and arrow again and sling them around her torso. "I'll be back soon."

She turned around to see Peeta already asleep. Rolling her eyes, she left the cave and went to hunt.  
Two groosling and a few pockets full of berries, Katniss made her way back to the entrance. Right before she was about to go back in, a small tinkling noise came from the distance along with a small silver parachute.  
A gift from sponsors, it was about time that one came. She had a fleeting thought that Haymitch was waiting for her to find Peeta, but it passed once she read his note.

_Cato's out of the picture for now. Ramp up the romance with Peeta, more gifts will come soon._  
_-H_

What Haymitch told her actually made sense for once, play up the love triangle. She was biased to Cato this whole entire time, not even batting an eyelash at the guy who had been in love with her for over ten years of his life.  
She opened up the parachute to find a blanket, matches, and two canteens for water. If she wanted to survive, she would have to ramp up the romance a lot.

She entered back into the cave just in time to see Peeta waking up.  
"What were you doing?" He asked, half dazed.

"Hunting. Haymitch sent us a gift." Katniss passed Peeta the items then placed the berries on her jacket, since it was heating up in the arena.

"Thanks, now you need rest."

"I'm fine, Peeta." Katniss insisted, fighting a sudden wave of exhaustion that came upon her.

"No, you're not. I can see it all over your face." Peeta urged, pulling her down next to him. "If you don't want to sleep, then just sit here with me, please?"

Katniss slowly nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder, as he wrapped an arm around her waist and the other stroked her hand gently. If she wanted to do this whole romance thing with him, she would have to start small and not make it obvious. It seemed so genuine somehow, like she wasn't doing this to stay alive, but because they wanted to.

For a few fleeting moments, she forgot about her past with Cato and looked at the near future with Peeta.

* * *

**AAAAANNNNDDDD Chapter 15 is officially done! Now, if you can review on the way out, that would be lovely! Cause I have a feeling that this will be the chapter that reaches 200 reviews. Or maybe I should just keep you guys waiting for Chapter 16 (even more drama!) until I reach the 200. Yes, I'm that mean. Let me just clear the air, this is not a KatnissxPeeta story, but there needs to be that stage to reach the final outcome of this story. Is it too early to think about a sequel? I've had many endings planned out for this that can branch into a bazillion other stories that I could write! What do you think? Review or private message me to give me a response, I'm all about the feedback baby! Until next time,**

**Stay Classy**


	16. Reunions and Revenge

**Chapter 16: Reunions and Revenge**

**A.N: Okay, you know how I said that I'll update in a week? Well that didn't really happen. Don't get all on me though about it, there's this thing called high school and another thing called finals. My life doesn't revolve around fanfiction (GASP!) but what I do in school will effect what my life will revolve around. Anyway, Happy New Year to all and I hope you had a wonderful holiday season. Another reason why I couldn't update: I was in California for 10 days then went to Grand Rapids, came home, did homework, then went straight to school. Zero down time. At. All. This is the first time that I could actually type something up in about a month. Plus my schedule is starting up and will be even more hectic soon so I'm gonna try and update but no promises! I'm happy to see that the reviews kept on coming, along with one or two private messages. And we're wwwwwwwaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy past two hundred reviews! I feel ah-mazing reading these reviews and they're almost always positive and asking me to update. More apologies about my bipolar updating. Now, to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Hunger Games, only my wacky cray cray story.**

* * *

Katniss woke up laying on the cool cave ground, covered with a blanket. The air had cooled down to the point where you would be shivering in what the clothes the gamemakers provided.

"Katniss?" A hushed voice asked.

She turned her head to see Peeta sitting next to her, shaking uncontrollably. "My god Peeta, you've gotta be freezing."

"You looked too peaceful to disturb." He smiled half heartedly.

"No matter how peaceful I look, if you're half frozen please wake me up." Katniss made room under the blanket and patted the cool ground next to him. "Come here, I'll warm you up."

Peeta slowly made his way over and laid down next to Katniss. "This is much better." He mumbled wrapping his arms around her.

"So, how'd you end up finding me?" Peeta asked quietly.

"Dumb luck, I guess. If I didn't find you right away, I probably would've kept looking 'till I drop down dead."

"Don't talk like that." Peeta snapped. "You're not gonna die, okay? I'm not gonna let you."

"The odds are against us, Peeta. What are we gonna do?" She whispered.

"There's always one thing Panem loves." He started leaning in slightly to Katniss.

"What's that?"

"Romance." Peeta whispered before kissing her.

* * *

Cato spent the day in the woods, looking for any traces of Katniss. He wasn't going to let her go because of Glimmer's idiotic schemes. He left her with Clove, allowing her to be a part of her target practice if Clove wanted. He could've easily snapped her neck yesterday when he got back, but a slow torturous and painful death would be the best option. **(AN: see, I DO listen to my reviewers!)** If Katniss was with Peeta, then he knew that she would at least be safe. But it was the manipulation that scared him the most. If him and Glimmer were working together, Katniss could've already fallen for his spell and be smitten with him. He would probably play their romance off the fact that it's what the capitol wants, a deadly love triangle that was set up at the interviews. Thinking back to it, he had seen them two talking a lot during the training and other preparations, but Cato played it off as nothing. Glimmer and Peeta played them, and he was getting it all one step too late. Him and Katniss had fallen for the trap and now had to deal with the consequences. Cato just hoped that Katniss didn't fall for the worthless bread boy's charm

* * *

Katniss pushed Peeta away abruptly and stood up. "What the hell, Peeta?" She yelled.

"I'm only doing what you thought you wanted me to do." He retorted.

"Clearly you don't know what anyone wants then. Sure, I was happy to see you and have a little fling or something, but you don't just go around fucking kissing whoever you want?" She grabbed her bow and arrows and turned to leave, when Peeta grabbed Katniss' arm, tight.

"Where are you gonna go? Back to Cato?" Peeta hissed then laughed maliciously. "He doesn't want you anymore, that's why he let you go."

"Go to hell." Katniss shoved Peeta off of her and started to run.

"If I can't have you, no one can!" Peeta yelled chasing after her.

Suddenly scared of what could happen, Katniss started screaming Cato's name.

* * *

"Cato!" He heard his name being called from the distance. "Cato!" He heard it again. It was a frantic scream, almost like the person was being terrorized. After a few seconds of analyzing, he finally understood who it was.

"Katniss!" He screamed.

"Cato!" He voice was getting closer.

Cato was in an all out sprint to find Katniss, to be able to see her, hold her in his arms, and comfort and reassure her that everything was alright.

He broke through into a clearing and stopped to catch his breath, and saw rustling emerging and slowly getting larger from the other side. He drew a knife and came into a fighting stance, ready to take on anyone that keeps him from Katniss. To his surprise, it was her that came barreling through the trees.

They just stood there, staring at each other for a few long moments before running at full speed, and probably would've knocked both of them over if Peeta didn't throw his knife that lodged itself in Katniss' leg.

* * *

Pain. That was all she could feel. He leg felt like someone set it on fire with nothing to put it out. She fell to the ground screaming in pain, seeing a flash of blonde hair disappear back into the woods as a strong set of arms wrapped around her. Her mouth was covered by a masculine hand was the other wrapped around the handle of the knife and pulled it out. She still screamed, and it was barely muffled. Through her tears she saw Cato's face, filled with sorrow and remorse, the corners of his eyes were filled with unshed tears ready to fall.

He ripped off some of the fabric of his jacket and put it against her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Katniss knew the cut was deep when the sides of her vision were starting to get blurry, just a mere few minutes after it actually happened.

"Cato," His head snapped to her. "Thanks." She smiled shakily trying to shut out the pain and think about being reunited with Cato instead.

"Don't thank me, Katniss. I could've saved you. I shouldn't have let you go so easily. It's the least I can do. But I can promise you this." Katniss was easily lifted into his arms and he set out into a jog. "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, I'm not letting you go again."

Katniss looked back to see her blood leaving a small trail wherever Cato carried her. "Cato, there's something I need to tell you."

"Go ahead, we've got some time."

She gulped before saying the words that have been sitting on the tip of her tongue. "If you and Glimmer want to be together, don't let me stop you. I can just hang out with Clove or Marv or something."

Cato stopped and looked down at her quizzically. "You actually thought I was into that creep?"

"I don't understand, your hands were on her waist and you seemed pretty into it and-"

She was cut off by Cato's sigh as he pulled her even tighter to his chest. "I was trying to shove her off of me, that's what I was into. There's nowhere I'd rather be then right here, with you safe in my arms."

"Hate to break it to you but I'm kinda wounded and bleeding, that's not what I would call safe." She tried to lighten the mood.

"Shit, I forgot." He took off into a run. "We'll get that taken care of, I promise." He smiled down at her before picking up his pace to almost a sprint.

During the time that it took to get from the field to the cornucopia, Katniss knew one thing.

She was in love with Cato.

* * *

**Well, I bet you didn't see that coming Anyway, I've got two half days coming up because of finals week and then a 3 day weekend, so expect another chapter or so; and this time I mean it! Anyway, you got to see a little bit more of Peeta's cunning and ruthless side in here, which ended in Katniss getting hurt :(. Don't think it's like a paper cut or anything, it'll be a major one I think (you'll see next week). And if you haven't noticed, I STARTED A NEW STORY! It's in Gallagher Girls and is a much more depressing and serious story. It's gotten positive reviews so far and people love the idea of it, so maybe you should check it out and maybe review that lovely thing too! Review this on the way out too, it takes all of two seconds and those two seconds might just bring you another chapter even faster into the near future. But until next time, as always,**

**Stay Classy**


End file.
